I know what you'll do
by aphrodisianight
Summary: As Aurora worries about how she's going to rule the two kingdoms she's now queen of, Maleficent worries about what a particular dream of Aurora means. Eventual Malora-pairing. Takes place right after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! I just wanted to say this is my first fanfic ever. So I would be greatly thankful to anyone willing to help me out with my grammar, plotlines and just reviews in general. Please be nice, and remember you can always send me a message! Hope you enjoy this :).**

* * *

''Godmother, might I ask you something?'' Aurora looked at Maleficent. ''Of course, beastie, tell me what's on your mind.''

''How on earth am I going to do this. Three days ago I didn't even know I was a princess, and now I'm queen of not only the Human Kingdom but also the Moors. I don't even know anyth-''

Maleficent gave her a stern look just when she was about to rant hysterically and she knew her faery godmother had already made up a plan at that moment. ''Aurora, you are nothing like your father. Yes, in a way you might be, as you have both worked yourselves into my heart without any trouble, but you're not greedy. You're not arrogant, you don't want your subjects to live in pain so you can bathe in wealth. You're going to be so much more than just a queen, dear beastie. You will make your subjects fall in love with you the moment you step out on that balcony and yes, you'll make mistakes, but I will be there every step of the way, so you're never going to do this on your own.''

The faery's answer seemed to calm the young girl down, as she sat down at the tree and took a bite from the apple she had plucked from it. ''I just don't want to waste my life with all these responsibilities. I'm not ready yet and I doubt I'll ever be. Do you really think this task will come easy on me, Godmother?''

''Aurora, you are the only hope we've got at uniting the two kingdoms. I don't want to lay this burden on you but I can't lie to you either. It's going to be tough, yes, but nothing's too tough for a girl that survives a curse by making the one who cast the curse over her fall in love with her.''

''Thank you for being honest with me Godmother.'' Aurora said with a small smile lingering on her lips. Maleficent returned the smile and toghether they sat there for a while, just relaxing and enjoying the view. When evening came Aurora realised she didn't have to go back to the cottage she was brought up in, but she didn't dare ask Maleficent if she could spend the night at the Moors.

''Beastie?''  
''Yes, Godmother?''  
''It's getting late and you've had an awful long day, and to be honest I could do with some sleep as well. How about we retreat to my Rowan tree and we get a good nights sleep?''  
Aurora looked at her faery Godmother, wondering if she could read her mind or if she just brought it up at the same time she thought about it on coincidence. She decided to go with the latter, because it would be quite disturbing if the taller woman had read her mind in the past. She would not just let her in on the secret she had been hiding since the first time she saw her Godmother.

When they finally reached the Rowan tree Aurora realised there were no blankets in the Moors, because all the creatures in it were adapted to life in all the weatherconditions it had to offer. She didn't want to ask for one either, thinking it would spoil the magic of sleeping in the magical kingdom for the very first time, so she just followed Maleficent in every move without saying a word. When Maleficent lay down in the soft bed of leaves she invited Aurora to come lay next to her, and who was she to decline? ''I know you humans don't have a way to keep yourselves warm at night, and since we have none of your blanket-nonsense here in the Moors I'll let you sleep under my wings. But not a word about this to anyone, especially not to Diaval, got it?''

Aurora softly hummed her acceptence of the deal while she crawled next to the faery, and before the older woman could even say 'goodnight' the blonde princess was already in a dreamworld far away from the reality that had hit her so hard that day. ''This time, you don't have to wake up just yet, little beastie.'' Said Maleficent as she planted her lips to the girl's forehead the second time that day.

That night Aurora dreamt the same dream she always had, but this time it was much more vivid. She walked through the forest, as she always did, searching for something she couldn't recall. She only knew she was missing something and that it had to be close. ''Are you lost?'' The boys question didn't even startle her anymore, since she was so used to his voice. ''No, but I have lost something. I can't quite recall what it was, but I know I've lost it and I have to find it.'' The boy looked at her, probably wondering whether she was sane. ''Alright, what do you know of this lost item?'' He asked her. Aurora looked at him when she realised she really didn't know anything on the subject that was missing, and her apologetic look made the boy shake his head and turn around, ready to walk away. ''No! Please don't go, I feel you can help me, I don't know how yet but I know you can. Please, stay.'' However, it was too late, as the boy had already vanished along with her screams.

''Aurora!'' Finally she opened her eyes. ''Will you never scare me like that again, you blue-eyed monster?'' Maleficent asked with a faint smile on her lips. ''I'm sorry Godmother, It was just a bad dream.'' She crawled closer to the woman laying beside her, hoping the safety she had to offer would make her shiver less obviously. ''What did you dream, beastie?'' The faery demanded rather than asked.

''I dreamt I was looking for something in the woods, when a boy came along who I just knew could help me find it.'' Her Godmother looked at her, and she could not make out what she was thinking. ''This boy, did he have a name?'' Aurora shook her head to indicate he didn't. ''As far as I know he doesn't, but I could try to ask it next time I dream of this?'' At that Maleficent raised an eyebrow. ''You mean to tell me you have this same dream often?'' ''Yes, quite often actually, why Godmother?'' But Maleficent never gave her an answer to that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I finally figured out what I'm going to do to the story, so I had to write this in order to get the plotlines starting. I'm feeling it's not a good chapter, but I couldn't really think of anything else, so yeah. Hope you guys still enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

''Caw! Caw!'' Maleficent didn't want to open her eyes just yet, but she knew Diaval was never going to stop cawing at her until she turned him into a man. She did as he wished and regretted it immediately when he sarcastically wished her a good morning. ''Well, look at Miss Sunshine, always happy to help a raven out.'' She shot him an angry look and he knew it was probably better to just keep silent.

''Now that you're in your human form, why don't you tell me what's going on in the Kingdoms of our little beastie?'' ''Well, the Moors are as peaceful as always, but the Human Kingdom is at the complete opposite side of that spectrum. They can't believe Aurora chose to come with you to the Moors, as they feel she should be grateful that she's their queen now.'' The faery sighed and closed her eyes to prevent the setting sun from blinding her. ''We'll have to return her to the humans, I'm aware of that.'' She said with her eyes still closed. She couldn't let Diaval see how much it hurt her to say that aloud, so she thought it safer to just keep them closed and pretend to enjoy the sun.

She looked at the girl that was cradled to her side, safely sleeping in the comfort of Maleficents wing. It was such a peaceful sight, but she knew it was time for Aurora to wake up and talk things trough. ''Beastie, it's time to wake up.'' She unfurled her wing, exposing the young queen to the cold wind. The still sleeping girl just murmured her disapproval but didn't seem to give up sleep that easily. ''Alright, this is going to take more than I thought.'' Maleficent said with a devilish grin on her normally hardened face. With her free hand she magically produced a little raincloud and blew it over to the sleeping queen. She snapped her fingers and the cloud released all of its water at once, waking the girl in an instance.

Diaval couldn't contain his laughter, and even Maleficent caught herself smiling broadly. Aurora's high-pitched scream as the water hit her face only contributed to the fun the two were having and they needed a couple of minutes before they were able to speak again. ''What was that for?! You could've just let me sleep in peace, Godmother!'' Aurora managed to bring out after she had dried her face on the sleeve of her dress. ''I'm terribly sorry, beastie, but you have two kingdoms to worry about, so I couldn't possibly let you sleep.'' The faery answered with the same sarcasm Diaval had displayed when he had awoken her.

''Well, that will be my first decree. Never wake up Queen Aurora when she's peacefully asleep.'' Aurora grinned. ''And what are you going to do when I break that silly decree of yours, _Your Majesty_?'' Her Godmother answered. ''I will do the same to you, I guess. And there will be nothing to stop me from doing that.'' the Queen beamed. ''In order to do so, you should be awake before I am, so I'm guessing that will never happen, 'Queen Sleep-all-day'.'' Aurora shot her a fake offended look before she got up and patted the dirt and leaves from her dress.

She walked to the side of the cliff Maleficents Rowan tree was located on and took in all the beauty the Moors had to offer from above. The faery woman walked over to her and just stood beside her for a couple of seconds before asking her how she felt about it now being hers to rule over. Aurora took a few seconds to let the question sink in. She didn't quite know what to think of it, if she had to be completely honest. ''I don't know, Godmother. It's a place that's always thrived on not being ruled, right?'' Maleficent nodded in agreement before the queen continued. ''Then I guess I won't have a need to look at it differently, don't you think? It feels great to know I've been accepted as the ruler of such a lovely, no, magical place, but it would be absolutely unnecessary to rule over the faer folk. This kingdom should stay unmonarched.''

Maleficent was taken aback by the sudden confidence Aurora so easily displayed. ''Yesterday you were afraid you couldn't rule two Kingdoms, is that why you don't want to rule over the Moors? Are you afraid you'll have enough work on your hands with just the human Kingdom?'' She asked the younger woman. Aurora turned to the faery and looked up to meet her eyes. Once their eyes were connected she shook her head. ''No, Maleficent. May I call you Maleficent? Since you're technically not my Godmother?'' Maleficent smiled and nodded to make her approval known to the queen. ''Alright, Maleficent.'' Aurora giggled. ''I don't want to avoid my duties as monarch, but I know the Moors are as safe as they'll ever be. I know you will never let them come to harm and I strongly believe you will always know what's best for this place. This is your home and I'm just a human who cares strongly for this place, and of course for you.''

Aurora broke the eyecontact after that last statement, and instead looked at the ground. Maleficent wondered where the confident woman she saw just seconds ago went, as she could now only see a shy little girl. ''Beastie, you don't have to be ashamed for the words you just said. Never be ashamed for anything you think. Your human advisors are going to test your confidence more than once, I'm afraid, so please keep believing in your own voice.''

The queen looked up and found the faery's eyes once more. ''Thank you Maleficent. I know I'm asking a lot but will you please help me figure this whole thing out? You know, with me being queen and all I could do with a helping hand, and I'd be lying if I said I'd be completely okay with living in the castle without you to help me out.'' It was then Maleficent's turn to break the eyecontact, and Aurora knew she was going to decline the young queen what she needed most.

''Aurora, I can't. You are right, the Moors are my home. I can't think straight in the human Kingdom, and certainly not in that castle. I hope you can forgive me, for I promised you could live in the Moors with me just a few days ago, but you have to go live in the castle. Your kingdom needs mending, and I can't leave the Moors.'' Maleficent tried not to look at the tears falling on the golden-haired girl's cheeks. It hurt her too much knowing this girl had just lost every certainty she ever had.

''I.. I understand..'' Aurora said before running down the cliff into the forest that stood between Maleficent's Rowan tree and the lower lands of the Moors. Maleficent sighed, turned Diaval into a bird and told him to make sure Aurora was alright, before sitting down with her knees up to her chin, watching the sun set in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again! I've been writing at such a speed that it's starting to feel like I'm writing a novel in record-time. I hope you guys enjoy. And don't worry, I won't let them do the hanky-panky until Aurora is at least of age. **

* * *

Maleficent woke up to the bristling leaves her bed was made of. She could see it would almost be morning and she had still not heard or seen anything from Aurora or Diaval. She climbed out her nest and walked to the edge of the cliff as she always did. She looked down, into the slumbering Moors beneath her. She stretched her wings and leapt. She felt the winds blowing stronger and stronger as she plunged down and for the first time in years she felt complete again. For a couple of seconds it was as though she was 16 again, innocent and not afraid of anything or anyone.

When she was nearing the lake that was located directly at the base of the cliff she gave her wings the freedom they had longed for for so long. They were still as strong as ever, and faltered not once. She flew across the water as though she'd never done anything else and after a few minutes of flight she finally decided to get something to eat. She turned around and flew to the forest. She landed not nearly as gracefully as she'd hoped she'd do, but she guessed it would take some time to learn to control her wings once again.

She walked into the forest and found an apple-tree with beautiful, big, red apples. She plucked one that hung low and took a bite. She hadn't noticed it was already starting to turn light in the Moors, so she was startled when she heard a soft voice calling her name. She turned around and there she stood, the golden-haired girl, all dirty and her hair a big mess.

''Oh beastie, what happened to you?'' Maleficent asked with the softest voice she could muster. ''I.. I lost my way.. I fell asleep by a stream not far from here.. I'm.. I'm sorry.'' The faery could see the girl was doing all she could possibly do to not cry her eyes out. ''Aurora, come here, please.'' She said with a small smile on her lips. The young queen did as she was told and came over to the older woman, at first still uncertain but very quickly with a relieved look on her face. She stood before the faery and looked up at her, searching for her eyes as Maleficent pulled her into an embrace. Aurora couldn't contain her tears anymore at this gesture from the faery and pulled Maleficent as close as she could.

A single ''Caw!'' broke the embrace of the faery and the queen. ''Now, dry your tears little beastie.'' Maleficent smiled at her. Aurora brought a sleeve up to her face and used it to wipe the salty tears from her face. She then smiled up at Maleficent who burst out in laughter. ''What? What's so funny?'' Aurora asked. The faery simply swirled with her left hand and produced a mirror. When Aurora looked at it she too found herself in a laughing pit. Her face had been smeared with a purple substance that made her face swell up like a balloon.

Diaval landed next to the laughing women and happily cawed along with the pair. After they finally recomposed themselves, Maleficent turned Diaval into a man with her magic. ''It appears you've already found the girl by yourself, mistress?'' He stated. ''Well, actually it was her who found me.'' She pointed at the queen. ''Now, let's get that face of yours clean before it pops, shall we?''

They walked to the lake and found a nice spot to wash all the dirt from Aurora's face and body. ''Diaval, will you go search for a proper breakfast for the three of us? I can only imagine we're all starving after this night.'' Diaval nodded and took to the forest again. ''Now, as for you, _Your Royal Filthiness._'' She directed at Aurora. ''I'll get you a new dress, are you going to make it on your own down here or are you going to get lost again?'' She sarcastically smirked at the girl. Aurora shrugged. ''I did survive without you, so I'm not all that dependent on you.'' ''Well then, I'll be back in a few minutes, make sure you get yourself completely clean.'' And with that Maleficent took of in to the sky.

Aurora undressed herself and slipped into the water. The coldness of the lake made her shiver but after she took a dive the cold didn't bother her anymore. She scrubbed herself clean and when she was content with how clean she now was she let herself float on her back while she closed her eyes, peacefully humming and enjoying the small waves the lake produced.

Maleficent landed with much more grace than she had earlier that morning, only producing a soft 'thud'. She searched for the spot Aurora would be at and found it just behind a large boulder embedded in the water. She laid down the girls new dress and her eyes automatically searched the lake in hopes of finding the little queen. When her eyes finally met the naked body of Aurora she climbed atop the boulder and watched the peacefully floating girl for a while. After a couple of minutes she reached out her left hand and pointed an elegant, pale finger at the queen.

Aurora realized the waves were growing stronger and opened her eyes. She knew only one person could be doing this and that was the woman she until recently called 'Godmother'. She turned on her back and her eyes met Maleficents once again. When she neared the sand the waves gradually slowed down until she could stand on her legs.

As the queen walked out of the lake, Maleficent couldn't help but notice her body was going well into adulthood. Her normally pale face turned red at the thought of the queen's plum soft lips. She couldn't believe she was even thinking about the girls body, since she was such a great deal younger than herself. ''Maleficent?'' Aurora waved a hand before the faery's eyes. ''Maleficent!'' ''Beastie, what?'' Aurora giggled at Maleficents shocked face. ''Where did you put my clothes, or should I walk through the Moors in my birthday suit?''

At that the faery's cheeks went an even deeper shade of red.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys, back with another update! It's going to be a long story, I reckon, so the smut's gotta have to wait a little while ;). Still love to receive reviews, so please keep on doing that!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

After they had eaten breakfast, Diaval asked to be turned back into a raven and flew off into the deeper parts of the forest. Maleficent and Aurora were seated on the boulder where they had just eaten the hazelnuts and apples Diaval had found. They sat there for quite a while, just enjoying the sun warming their bodies. ''I can't live here.'' Aurora finally broke the silence. The faery turned her face to look at the queen. ''You can't, indeed.'' It broke her heart saying that, but she knew she had to be honest with Aurora.

''You will always be welcome to come visit the Moors, you know that don't you?'' Maleficent asked. Aurora ran her fingers over the smooth boulder, not answering. ''Aurora.. Please, answer me.'' The faery pleaded. ''Yes, Maleficent. I know.'' She answered heavyhearted. ''Look at me beastie.'' The older woman said while cupping the queens cheek, gently forcing her to match her gaze. ''Your Kingdom needs you. I want you to stay here and live in the Moors with me, but that wouldn't be right. There's an entirely new journey awaiting you, and I don't want you to miss out on it.''

''But Maleficent, how am I going to do this. Some days ago I had never even seen another human being, and now I am to rule over them. If I were to - .'' She never got to finish that sentence as Maleficent put a slender finger over her lips to stop her from talking. ''You know that dream of yours, Aurora? I believe I have figured out what it means. You see, I'm convinced it's not just a dream, but more of a vision, since it keeps returning to you. It means you are searching for a way to feel confident about your reign. And I believe,'' Maleficent swallowed hard. ''I believe the answer to what you're searching for lies in the boy.''

Aurora couldn't believe what Maleficent was telling her. ''So you're telling me I should marry this boy I met in my dreams? I don't know if you're aware of it, but it's a dream, Maleficent. Boys from dreams do not exist in reality.'' Maleficent turned towards the girl and sat up straight. ''Beastie, don't you know what I'm trying to tell you? Your answer lies in prince Philip. He's a prince, he knows how to rule a kingdom and he seems fond of you.''

Aurora thought about it long and hard that day. If she were to be with the prince, she did have a better chance at ruling the Kingdom than without him. He would probably listen to all she had to say and leave the Moors alone, whereas any other man would probably want to gain on the riches of the magical place, much like her grandfather did. She didn't know the prince well, but she knew for certain he'd make a good husband, loyal and trustworthy.

When evening started to settle in Aurora decided to head back to the cliff Maleficent would be at. From a distance she could hear a man and a woman talking. She made her way through the woods and when she was almost out of the dense forest she stopped. She could now see Diaval had already made his way back and he and Maleficent were arguing.

''No, Diaval, I will not discuss this anymore with you. That's final.''

''But Maleficent, you can't - ''

''Oh but I can, and might I remind you of the fact that I can also turn you in to a dog?''

''You wouldn't!''

The raven-turned-man flinched when the faery pointed her hand at him, a dark, yellow magic sprouting from it. ''Into a bird!'' Just like that the man was gone and had been replaced by a raven, cawing wildly to reassure his discontent would be noticed by Maleficent. ''Don't whine.'' She said with a smug look on her face. ''I didn't turn you into a dog now, did I?'' The raven finally gave in and flew to the highest branch the Rowan tree had to offer, nuzzled his beak under his wing and fell asleep.

Aurora stepped away from the tree she was hiding behind, feeling a mixture of guilt and pity for the raven. ''Beastie, you've returned.'' Maleficent's keen senses made it hard for Aurora to go without notice in the woman's presence. ''What was that about just now?'' The queen asked. ''Have you been eavesdropping, Aurora?'' The girl nodded and Maleficent sighed. ''Diaval doesn't agree on having you live in the castle. He's watched the humans over there for quite some years now and disgusts them. He fears they might corrupt your heart.''

Aurora could feel the tears stinging behind her cerulean eyes, but she knew she had to do this and she couldn't afford being selfish. ''Maleficent..'' She swallowed. ''I have decided I will go to the castle come dawn. My kingdom indeed needs me, and I cannot keep hiding from it. I too am afraid the men that were my father's might intend to corrupt me, but I must and will keep strong. I will seek the guidance of prince Phillip, as you suggested, and I hope you can sometimes come and visit me in the kingdom. Will you please do that for me?'' Her voice had gotten softer by the word and when she finished her well-prepared speech she was nothing short of whispering as small, salty tears slowly trickled against her cheeks.

''Oh, Beastie.'' Maleficent softly smiled at her. ''Of course I will come and visit you in that abomination of a castle of yours.'' She walked towards the girl she so desperately wanted to keep close to harm. Safe from the world she had to release her in to. ''Now, come here.'' And at that the young queen ran into the faery and threw her body at the older woman. Maleficent enveloped the girl in her big wings and held her head close to her chest, gently stroking the golden hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooo! Had massive writer's block so I'm glad this chapter's done! I'm going to lengthen my chapters some more, unless you guys don't mind reading about a million of these smaller ones. Reviews are very much appreciated, hope you can see I took them into consideration! Enjoy!**

* * *

She had fallen asleep in Maleficents arms, both of them covered by her wings. She knew it was almost time to say her farewell to the magical kingdom she held so dear. She could hear the soft beating of the faery's heart, as her head was so close to Maleficents chest. She didn't dare move, afraid of waking the woman that had held her safe all these years. She just wanted to look at the beautifully shaped face of the magical creature.

''I can feel you looking at me, beastie.'' The faery said with a sly smile. Aurora felt her cheeks redden and was glad the woman hadn't opened her eyes yet. ''You should try to get some more sleep, it's going to be a long and hard day.'' Aurora tried not to think of what the day would bring, but she couldn't control her thoughts and they all seemed to fight for her attention. ''I can't stop thinking about today, that's kind of the reason I can't sleep anymore.'' She told Maleficent.

''Well then, let's get up and see if we can get your mind set on something else even for just a few minutes.'' All of a sudden the wing that had sheltered the young queen through the night pulled away, making Aurora feel very vulnerable. She rolled to the side to free Maleficents other wing and stood up. The faery then did something very unexpected; she offered Aurora her right hand. ''Come on, take it.'' Maleficent encouraged her.

Aurora took the hand in her own right hand and Maleficent then offered her left hand, which she accepted with her own left hand. ''Good, now don't be scared.'' The faery said with a mischievous wink. ''Scared of wh- '' But before Aurora could finish her sentence she was squealing with delight. She looked down and saw the Rowan tree Maleficent had made her home in grow smaller and smaller.

When the faery's strong wings had taken them above all of the moors Maleficent paused for a while so Aurora could behold the gorgeous view being airborne had to offer. ''Are you ready to feel what it's like to take the deep plunge?'' The winged woman asked? ''I.. I guess so?'' The innocent youth returned. ''Okay, don't forget to make sure your head's going in first.'' Aurora could only nod in silence, carefully going over the instructions Maleficent had given her during their flight up.

She closed her eyes and there it was. The deep plunge. She crashed at the earth at a speed she could have never imagined. She remembered to make a diving move, assuring her head would be closest to the earth she was now rapidly gaining meters on. She screamed, not of fear, but out of joy. She couldn't remember when the last time was she had done such a crazy thing, giving herself over to absurdity like this.

And just when she opened her eyes she felt two arms slide around her waist, a warm glow surrounding her entire being. The waves in the lake grew bigger at the immense power Maleficents wings had to use to get both her and Aurora up in time. The golden haired girl started smiling broadly at what she just experienced, finally understanding why the faery let herself fall that way whenever she got the chance.

They landed at the boulder they had eaten breakfast on the day before, and only when Maleficent knew for certain Aurora was surefooted she let her go. ''Oh Maleficent, that was fantastic!'' The girl exclaimed. Maleficent smiled at the girl, suddenly pulling her into an embrace. ''Don't _ever _lose that feeling, beastie. Promise me that.'' She whispered. ''And hold on to that sense of adventure of yours. You'll be just fine.''

Aurora, flabbergasted by the unexpected physical contact, could only mutter a soft 'yes'. Maleficent let go of her and smiled down, meeting Aurora's brilliant blue eyes. ''Now, let's get us cleaned up, shall we?'' She said. The girl nodded, and ten minutes later they were both clean and dressed for the day. Aurora wore a simple white dress, which made her look as innocent as she was on the day Maleficent had seen the child for the first time.

''Caw! Caw!'' Maleficent didn't need to look up to know who it was. She waited until the bird was above the lake before she turned him into a man. He didn't realize he was transformed again, which made for quite the sight. He flapped his arms wildly but only fell in the water, causing Aurora to burst out in laughter.

When he got back up he gave Maleficent a side-eye, causing her to curl her lips in one of her more mischievous smiles. He splattered his way to his friends, and Aurora stretched out her hand in order to help him get out when he was finally at solid ground. ''Thank you Aurora.'' He said panting. She giggled. ''You're welcome, pretty bird.''

By then Aurora realized the sun had already made it's entrance to the Moors, bathing the lake in a soft, glowing crimson. The faery had seen it as well and they looked at each other, Maleficents eyes not showing any emotion. ''Well, beastie. Seems we have to get you back to the humans now. Are you ready?'' The young queen nodded. How could she ever be ready for what was coming at her at such great velocity.

''I'm going to carry you to the border between the Moors and the human lands, from there on Diaval will be your companion. Now, hold on tight.'' The faery stretched her wings, still sore from their powerful performance earlier. The girl grabbed Maleficent tight, and part of her knew it wasn't just for safety. She returned the tight embrace, hoping it would help the girl feel just a little more at ease.

Her wings started beating, and in a second they were hovering above the ground. They flew for a minute or five, before the faery landed just over the wall of thorns. Aurora reluctantly released her tight grip on the woman, who patiently waited for the girl to be ready. After a few seconds Aurora stepped back, smiling softly at Maleficent. The older woman returned the smile, curling up her deep-red lips.

Just when Aurora was afraid her staring at the womans mouth was getting too obvious, Diaval landed beside them. ''Into a horse.'' The red lips spoke, and where just moments ago the raven had stood, was now a horse, entirely black. ''I will meet you right here in 3 hours, Diaval.'' Maleficent said. ''Make sure Aurora is safe within the castle walls. And for you.'' She turned to the girl. ''Take this.'' The faery handed her a small package, wrapped in a soft cloth Aurora didn't know could be found at the Moors.

''What's in it?'' She asked. ''Whenever you're in trouble, or if you think you can't handle it anymore, take it and whisper my name. No, you little monster, don't open it just yet. You'll spoil every surprise with your lack of patience, wouldn't you?'' Aurora giggled. ''Alright, I'll open it when I'm at the castle.''

And without any further notice, Maleficent pulled the girl on the horse with unnatural easy. ''Now, be safe beastie.'' She spoke softly. ''And you too, Maleficent.'' And at that Diaval started his trot towards the castle that could be seen from afar. The faery turned around and only when she knew Aurora would be out of sight she allowed the tears to fall from her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm going to make a jump in time after this chapter, otherwise it'll be a dreadfully long story about nothing. So don't despair, Malora's coming your way. One day. You guys just wait. It'll be worth it!**

**Ps; I was very happy to see so many reviews, loved receiving them!**

* * *

''Goodbye, Diaval.'' Aurora whispered. She gave the black horse a soft kiss on his forehead. ''Please take care of Maleficent for me, will you?'' Diaval bristled in accordance, leaving the queen satisfied. He turned around and strode off to the path that would lead him to the Moors. Aurora sighed, but there was no time for tears as her handmaiden started telling her about what seemed everything she hadn't known about for the past sixteen years. ''Isobel, please. I'm sure you can tell me all about the Kingdom when I'm settled. You'll have all the time you need, we're kinda bound to each other aren't we?'' Aurora giggled.

Isobel turned red at her queens comment. ''I'm so sorry, Your Highness.'' She muttered. ''Oh no, Isobel! I didn't want to hurt your feelings. It's just that we are going to have so much time together, there's no need to tell me all you want to say in just one minute.'' Isobel looked relieved at her monarch's statement. ''I will tell you all you want to know, my Queen.'' She smiled. They walked out of the stables and into the castle.

When Aurora was finally alone in her bedchamber she sighed. It was a beautiful room, but it had nothing that reminded her of the natural beauty the Moors or even the cottage in the woods she grew up in had. She walked to the large window looking out over the greater part of her Kingdom. She could see small villages, patches of cultivated land and to her hearts approval she could even look at the Moors, far away but clearly visible.

She tried not to think of Maleficent, and how she felt she had lost her. She fought her tears and took to unpacking the small bag she had taken with her from the place she wanted to call home so badly. When it opened she remembered the gift Maleficent had given her, and her curiosity got the better of her. Her fingers took the soft wrappings and revealed the gift the faery had bestowed upon her. She gasped when she realized what it was.

In her hand was the orb she recognized from the staff Maleficent had used for all those years. It was still filled with the blue magic the faery had put in it, but it was more of a sky blue instead of the dark blue that had filled it when it was in Maleficents service. The young queen realized it was the color of her own eyes, and she couldn't contain the tears any longer. Just when she had dried her eyes again Isobel knocked on the hard wooden door. ''Come in!'' Aurora firmly said.

''My Queen.'' The girl started. Aurora would have none of it and told the girl to call her by her name. ''Au.. Aurora...'' The girl hesitated, but went on with more confidence when her queen gave her a reassuring smile. ''The council requires your attendance.'' ''I understand. Isobel, will you help me prepare for my meeting?'' The girl smiled widely and almost ran to the huge wardrobe on the other side of the room. She pulled one of the doors open and took out a few dresses. ''I believe this one would be very charming.'' She held one of the dresses up for Aurora to see. It was a simple dress, produced from the lightest fabric Aurora had ever seen. It was a soft red, almost pink and Aurora loved it.

''Yes, that one will do.'' She said as she slipped out of the peach dress she had been wearing that day. Isobel helped her get in the new dress and once she was dressed they tended to her hair. They decided it should be braided in a simple fashion, since it was just a council meeting. Once they were finished Aurora went to the council. She had to walk a great distance to get to the room they would meet in and while walking she recognized the halls and the different rooms from just a few days ago, when her fathers men had tried to kill her dearest friend.

She finally found the council, seated at the largest table she had ever seen. They were all too occupied with each other to notice their queen had entered the room and she stood there overpowered by all the voices from the men she didn't even know. Just when she thought she was about to go crazy she saw him. He was speaking to a gray bearded man but stopped when he noticed her. He stood up, gaining the attention of a greater part of the men, causing them to silence their conversations. They all followed his gaze and finally realized that their queen had already entered the room.

She didn't know what she had to do, but luckily she needn't worry to long for Prince Phillip nodded at the most revolting chair she had ever laid eyes on. She walked over to the chair in silence and saw every man in the room stand up. She sat down and was afraid she'd done something wrong when no one seemed to be sitting down as well. Prince Phillip shot her an assuring look and she remembered what she'd once read in a fairytale. ''Men of the council, you may be seated.'' And at that they collectively sat down.

They talked for hours, Aurora patiently listening to everything the council had to say. They discussed the failing economy, the weak bonds with neighboring kingdoms and the growing poor population. After six hours Aurora could feel her head throbbing, her mind clouding with the problems she was going to face as queen. The men had gotten into a heated conversation about one of the neighboring kingdoms, and Aurora couldn't take any more of it. ''Enough!'' She banged her fist on the hard table, silencing the men immediately. ''We have been at it since this morning, and I have grown weary listening to all of you shouting at each other.'' She spoke harshly. ''We will all return here tomorrow, and I will assign you all to smaller groups in which you will be focusing on one problem at a time.''

She could see the men recollecting their nerves again to talk her out of her plan, but she was ahead of them. ''I will not, and let me be very clear on this part, be the monarch my father was. I will dedicate my best years to helping this kingdom he drove to destruction, but I will need every one of you and I will need all the expertise you have. I will see you all tomorrow after lunch.'' And at that she pushed herself up from the horribly ugly chair and walked away.

That night she couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned and finally decided to just give up and got out of bed. She walked over to the window with the view on the Moors and opened them, stepping out onto the balcony. A familiar 'caw' curled her lips into a smile, and she looked at the raven that flew towards her. ''Good evening, pretty birdie.'' She said as Diaval landed gracefully on the rails. A soft 'caw' she know meant 'hello' came from the bird. She started softly scratching his head, as she often did. ''You can tell Maleficent I'm alright, I know that's why you're here.'' The bird hopped closer, a sign he was going to leave again. Aurora gave him a kiss on his head and with one more 'caw!' he was off in to the night.

The next morning she was awake early. Aurora stepped out of bed, took a simple but nice dress from the wardrobe and put on a pair of shoes. She quietly left her bedchamber, making sure she wouldn't wake up anyone. She immediately went for the gardens, hoping they would make her feel a little more at home. When she found them she could still see bright drops of dew tangling on the plants and she couldn't help but smile.

After perhaps an hour of strolling through the gardens she was startled when she heard a familiar but unexpected voice. ''Hello, Aurora.'' She turned around and looked straight in the soft brown eyes Phillip sported. ''Good morning, Phillip.'' She answered. ''I totally forgot to thank you, you know, for yesterday.'' He smiled. ''You seemed so lost, I was afraid you were going to pass out.'' Aurora chuckled. ''I was actually wondering, if I might ask, what were you even doing at the council? I mean, not that I mind, but you're not from this kingdom, right?''

The prince didn't seem to know what to answer, as he looked away. Aurora could even see his cheeks turn red. ''Oh my! It wasn't my intention to offend you! I'm so sorry, Phillip.'' She exclaimed. ''No, no. It's not that. I guess with the curse and all you just haven't heard yet.'' The girl raised an eyebrow. ''Heard what?'' ''Well..'' The prince gulped. ''I.. I.. I'm your betrothed.'' He stammered.

Aurora could feel herself growing pale, not even realizing she was staring at the boy with open mouth. ''You're my what?'' ''You're future husband.'' He replied, this time more confident. ''Our fathers had this plan to unite our kingdoms through, well, us. So your father gave me a seat on the council, starting from the day you'd turn sixteen. That's why I was in the forest, looking for the castle, when we first met.''

The young queen didn't know what she had to think of all the information she had just gotten. Not only had her father hurt Maleficent by treating her as a trophy, he also sold away his only child before she was even christened. She felt the tears stinging behind her eyes and before she knew what was happening she was already running wildly through the castle. Tears flowing freely, she slammed the door to her bedchamber open. She stormed towards the desk the orb she'd gotten from Maleficent was lying and grabbed it angrily.

''Maleficent!'' She couldn't keep her volume down, being so angry with the man she'd never known. ''Maleficent!'' She screamed again, falling to the ground. Sobbing, she kept repeating her faery Godmother's name, growing softer every time until she was finally whispering it so soft she didn't know if she was actually saying the name out loud. After a couple of minutes, she calmed down and opened the door to the balcony. She stepped outside and her heart missed a beat, or a few, when in the sky she could see a silhouette.

With her great, powerful wings, Maleficent seemed to race time itself. When she saw Aurora standing on the balcony she started landing, and only mere seconds later she came to a complete stop next to the young girl. Aurora, still softly crying, didn't waste any more time, embracing the faery tightly. The older woman slid two arms around Aurora's waist and for a couple of minutes they just stood there, embracing each other.

''Now, Beastie. Will you tell me what made you scream my name so loud?'' She spoke deftly. Aurora broke the embrace, her tears now completely dry. She told the faery all she had learned from Phillip. Maleficent patiently listened to her, all the while gently stroking the queens golden hair. When the girl was finished talking, Maleficent took a couple of seconds to think. ''I can see why you're in so much pain, Beastie. Your father was a horrible man, one we're indeed both a victim of. If you don't want to marry Phillip, don't. Your father isn't alive anymore, and he can't make you do things from the grave, now can he?''

Aurora thought about it. She could see the advantages a marriage to Phillip would provide, but she didn't feel ready in the slightest. ''What if I don't want to marry him, just yet?'' She asked. ''Then you go tell the boy your betrothal can last for as long as you need. The boy can wait, Beastie. You're hardly ready for this task of yours, let alone deciding on who you want to spend the rest of your life with.''

The girl slowly nodded, finally feeling a bit relieved. ''Thank you, Godmother.'' She whispered when she hugged the woman out of nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooooo! Longest gap between chapters so far. It took me a lot of time to completely decide where I am going with this story, and I didn't enjoy making Phillip such a.. well, you'll know when you're done reading. I hope the time-gap wasn't a bad decision. Okay, I'm done rambling. Enjoy and remember: reviews are highly appreciated! **

**Oh ps: if you want to follow me on tumblr or just stalk me and have a look at my face, aphrodisianight is also my name on there, so yeah :)**

* * *

She awoke to the sound of Isobel banging against the door. The sun was just starting to creep up her face, a soft crimson filling the entire room. For one second she was completely unaware of who she was or what the day would bring, but way too soon her savored innocence faded away, turning into a tight knot in her stomach. ''Queen Aurora, we have to get started!'' The handmaiden practically screamed, leaving Aurora to wonder whether she had just awoken the entire castle.

''I'm aware of that, Isobel. Would you mind letting me wake up in peace?'' The blonde returned with a smirk. Isobel burst into the room with a bewildered look on her face. ''On any other day I would, but today is not just any other day. So, no peace for you!'' The redhead was already busy taking out all the tools she would need. Aurora was used to the girl bursting with energy, especially in the morning. ''Iss, please remind me how I've put up with you for five years without strangling you every morning.'' The queen jested. ''Without me you'd forget to strangle me, so I guess that's why.'' Isobel replied sarcastically.

The rest of the morning seemed to go by faster than Aurora could handle, but thankfully Isobel made sure everything was exactly how everything was supposed to be going. When the clock struck eleven she decided she should take a small break. She locked herself up in her room, opening the doors to the balcony. She stepped out and looked down, taking in all the beautiful sights. There was a huge tent in the courtyard, and she could see strong men bringing in casks of ale and cider for the feast there was to be later that day. The gardens were decorated in a blue theme, much to Aurora's liking.

She started thinking about what the past five years had been like. She had grown into her role as queen, not liking it at first but after some months of reorganizing the way the council worked growing more fond of the task every day. She could even say she loved her duties as queen, being able to help so many people. Her relationship with Maleficent had taken some unexpected turns. The faery had kept her distance ever since Aurora told her she was still going to marry Phillip.

They still saw each other often, but whenever Aurora tried to make some form of physical contact the older woman always seemed to shy away from her touch. The queen had never asked her why she didn't want the bodily contact anymore, as she figured Maleficent would have her reasons. They talked, all night long when the chance occurred, but they never fell asleep curled up next to each other anymore.

She wondered were the older woman was.

* * *

She had just woken up, not realizing what day it was or even what time it was. The sun had already made its way up in the sky, and was now burning bright. She yawned and stretched her big wings, not giving Diaval the attention he was desperately trying to gain. When she was finally done stretching all of her body and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she turned the raven into a man, sighing audibly. ''What is it, Diaval?'' She asked. ''Like you don't know what day it is today. You need to hurry or we're going to miss the ceremony.'' The faery looked up in shock, realization hitting her hard. ''Oh no, I actually forgot.'' She whispered.

Quickly grabbing the duffel bag she'd prepared the night before, she pushed off against the soft, mossy ground, shooting into the sky. She almost forgot to turn Diaval back into a raven again, but after some of her magic he was flying right beside her. They hurried through the sky, the castle rapidly coming closer. Her superb sight could probably identify the woman on the balcony from miles away, but she didn't have to rely on her eyes to know it would be Aurora.

''Beastie, I am sorry for my delay.'' She said as she softly landed next to the queen. ''Oh Maleficent, I was afraid you weren't coming!'' The blonde exclaimed whilst hugging the faery. Maleficent couldn't help but push the girl away, as soft as she possibly could. ''Now, let me see your precious face.'' She said as she held the younger woman's face in her hands. Their eyes locked as they so often did, and both of the women started smiling. ''You look beautiful, Beastie.'' The faery almost whispered.

''Thank you, Maleficent.'' The young queen replied. Her azure eyes went over the faery's body a couple of times, taking in every inch of the woman's body. ''You-'' ''Aren't dressed properly?'' Maleficent quickly interjected. Aurora simply nodded, eyes still trained at the robes the faery had been sleeping in. ''I figured I could get dressed at the castle.'' She held the bag up, opened it and took out the dress she had cautiously folded. Its fabric flowed down, exposing soft silks in an emerald coloring. ''Can I come inside or should I just take off my robes here, for all men to see?'' She jokingly asked.

Once Maleficent was dressed, it was Aurora's time to get dressed. Isobel and the seamstresses came walking in the room and started right away. Maleficent sat quietly on a stool, looking at the girl she had cursed as a small babe getting dressed for the day every human girl seemed to dream of. It hurt her thinking of Aurora and Phillip, and for a reason she knew very well after so many years of knowing the girl, no woman, she got angry at the thought of them consummating the marriage later that day. She had felt jealousy, when Stefan had left her to chase after his silly dreams of becoming king of the humans. This feeling however, the anger and the hurt she could feel flowing stronger with every heartbeat, had come from a far greater love than the love she had felt for the man. Her every being screamed of love for Aurora, but the queens visions had been clear and her marriage to Phillip would be the work of Maleficent herself, as she had told Aurora to heed the advice her 'dreams' seemed to had given her.

* * *

Maleficent slowly walked through the gardens, and she had to admit they looked gorgeously. All the flowers and plants were in great condition, and their health had a positive effect on the faery. A smile lingered on her crimson lips, and she closed her eyes as she hummed contently. In a few minutes the wedding-ceremony was to take place, but for a couple of minutes she would not let herself get angry or jealous or a combination of the two.

She had walked quite far into the gardens, longing to be out of sight of the humans. The grounds were crowded with the subjects and servants of her beloved queen, as they all wanted to attend the royal wedding.

''The creature will stand no chance, not once you are king.''

The voice belonged to a man, too soft for another human being to hear. Maleficent however, could hear everything clearly. Curiosity got the better of her and she froze in her place, making sure she would not alert the father and son she could not yet see.

''Father, you underestimate the powers of this wretched beast. From what I've heard she has defended the Moors for a few decades, without fail.''

Maleficent gasped. That voice.. It was prince Phillip's voice. Green magic worked it's way through her body, flaring up her skin, boiling her blood in her veins. She remained perfectly still however, waiting for the father and son to regain their conversation.

''The beast will die. We will strike with two armies, once you've gained control over the army of Aurora we will attack the moors from two sides. The winged creature can't be at two places at the same time, now can she?''

''No she can't, and when my lovely wife 'accidentally' drops down dead after supper she will be heartbroken. Could you believe all the riches of the Moors will finally belong to us, father?''

Maleficent had heard enough, her normally golden eyes spat green fire. She could kill the two right now, and she would have done so if it wasn't for the peace between humans and fae folk. The humans would never believe her if she'd tell them what the two had been planning all along. She decided to leave the decision to Aurora, and with one flap of her wings she shot into the sky.

She landed on the balcony and slammed through the door. For a moment she couldn't even be angry anymore. There she was, the queen. She had just finished up preparing for her wedding. The navy blue of her corset faded into a softer blue, at the very end resulting in a blue as soft as the heavens at sunrise. The gown left Aurora's shoulders bare, her bosom pushed up by the corset. A lock of golden hair fell in ringlets over her exposed shoulders. The rest of her hair fell in the same ringlets over the naked flesh of her back, causing Maleficent to blush slightly.

Aurora's face lightened up at the sight of her favorite person, but she quickly noticed the look on the faery's face. It was one she hadn't seen often, and the last time she had seen it, it had meant the end of a king. ''Maleficent, what is the matter? You look upset.'' The woman sighed, closed her eyes for a brief moment and regained herself.

Maleficent told Aurora all she had heard in the gardens. Causing the queen to burst out in tears. She walked towards her in hopes of calming the blonde down, but before she reached her Aurora stopped crying. ''Isobel.'' She called for the handmaiden, who had been sporting a shocked look ever since Maleficent had started talking. ''Yes, Your Highness?'' She bowed. ''Would you so kind as to inform every person in the castle there will be no wedding?'' The girl nodded and scurried through the door.

''Oh Maleficent, what am I to do with Phillip and his father? Am I to take them hostage, should I kill them, should I let them go?'' She sighed, her temple in her hands. The faery took her hands from the queen's face, into her own. ''Aurora, you cannot act softly, not with this. If you don't show the world you can fend for your own, you can't expect them to believe you are the one to rule over them.'' The queen locked her eyes with Maleficent's now amber ones. ''Do you believe I am fit to rule this land, Maleficent?'' She asked with desperation flooding her face. ''I do, you have done well the past five years, and your subjects love you.''

Aurora looked slightly relieved. ''I will spare them, Phillip and his father.'' She finally said, much to Maleficent's surprise. ''I know, what they had planned was awful, and I will break all bonds with them, but I will not be the monarch my father was. I will not kill unless absolutely necessary.'' Maleficent wanted to tell her how she was putting herself at great risk by letting the men go. She knew however, Aurora needed to make her own decisions, and if this was what she wanted, Maleficent would support her. Aurora walked to the hall and instructed the guards to make sure prince Phillip and king Hubert were well outside the borders of her kingdom before returning to her bedchamber, locking the door from the inside.

''Now, since I'm not going to marry that idiot of a boy. I believe we have to start anew with the unraveling of my visions. Don't we?''

''Have you been having them often lately?''

''Only when I'm in the Moors with you.''


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been long, too long! I kinda got myself enrolled in a college on the other end of the country, so I've been quite busy doing everything that's not writing. Very sorry! Hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

They awoke to the sound of Diaval cawing as he flew through the window. Maleficent swirled her magic, turning him into a man. ''What news you have, raven?'' She asked while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The two women had fallen asleep together after they had spoken all night long about Aurora's visions. The young queen stretched beneath Maleficent's wing, under which she had been safely tucked away during the night.

''The king and prince have returned home, but there's already talk of war in the kingdom.'' Diaval said. ''The men in Ulstead believe Aurora has broken of the engagement because.. Well..'' Maleficent knew what was coming. Men were so easily deceived. ''Go on, Diaval, tell us.''

''They believe their prince has been cast aside so Aurora could bed you, Mistress.'' He sighed when he had finally spoken the words aloud. Aurora gasped. She could have predicted king Hubert would never tell the truth about his wicked plans for the Moors, and both her and Maleficent's lives. Still, this would mean war, she knew. In the bordering kingdom, ruled over by king Hubert, the hatred towards the fae folk was strong, as the memory of a lost war with the Moors fifty years ago was still fresh in the memories and tales in the kingdom.

''This will be war, won't it?'' The queen looked at the faery that lay beside her. Maleficent nodded, and that was all Aurora needed to start crying. She had never in her five years as monarch even thought of war, and now she had to start preparing for one. ''I.. I.. Can't do this Maleficent. I can't go to war!''

She wanted to get out of the bed, but firm yet gentle fingers wrapped around her wrist, holding her down. ''Aurora, you will not be alone. We will have to summon your council before you make any decisions, and as far as I know, there's no war going on just yet.''

She looked at Maleficent. It was the first time she had woken up next to the faery in years, and something in her stomach turned. For a moment she found peace in the emerald eyes, before her eyes shifted to the full, crimson lips, causing her cheeks to redden. _This is not the time to contemplate whether or not you want to kiss those lips, Aurora _she reminded herself, reluctantly leaving her second-long oasis of peace.

''Diaval, will you go and gather the council? We will be there in half an hour.''

''Of course, Aurora.'' He said, turning on his feet and walking out of the room.

She placed her feet at the floor, pushing herself from the bed and started dressing for the day.

''Aren't you going to get dressed, Mal?'' She asked, turning her face to look at the older woman, only to find her staring at her. She couldn't contain a soft giggle escaping her throat, causing Maleficent to snap from her thoughts. ''I saw that, you know?'' Aurora cheekily beamed.

''There was nothing to see, Beastie.'' The faery muttered, visibly reddening cheeks. _Heavens, was the little beastie flirting with her? She had noticed the lingering look at her lips only a couple of minutes before, but that could have just been her imagination. She couldn't have.. feelings for the faery, could she now? She was after all human, and a woman. It was known humans didn't mate with their own sex, for reasons unknown to the fae folk. But still - _

Her thoughts were abruptly broken off by the presence of a hand in hers and two azure eyes right before her now probably green ones. Her heart thumped in her chest, being caught off guard by the blonde queen. ''Aurora..'' She rasped.

''Yes, Mal?'' Came the answer, formed between lips that formed a sly smile.

''What are you doing?''

''Trying to get you to change out of your sleeping robes, silly! We're to meet the council in twenty minutes.''

* * *

They had talked for hours, each member of the council desiring to be heard as much as the others. They had finally decided to start training every man willing and healthy enough for battle, in hopes of matching king Hubert's army. When it was well past midnight Aurora disbanded the council, sending every man home to enjoy the presence of their loved ones, before the upcoming war could take their lives. When every man had taken leave, she turned to Maleficent, who had been rather quiet during the meeting. The only time she had spoken was when one of the men had suggested to just give king Hubert the Moors and be done with it.

''You didn't speak much, apart from the shattering of Lord Urry.'' She giggled, her eyes struggling to keep from falling shut.

''Well, I'm no expert on human warfare, and besides, these men would never heed my advice.''

''It was nice to have you here though, will you be here more often now?''

''If that is what you wish.''

Together they walked back to Aurora's bedchamber, enjoying the silence a castle in slumber produced.

''I wonder what the gardens look like at this time, in my five years as queen I haven't been awake this late.'' The queen said.

''Is this your way of asking me to escort you to your own gardens, Beastie?''

''Perhaps. Would you mind?''

''Not at all, let's go, _Your Majesty._'' Maleficent jested, putting her arm out so her beastie could hook her own through it.

* * *

''What does this one mean?'' Aurora asked, holding up the pink Carnation. Maleficent held her lantern up to take a better look at the flower.

''It means 'a motherly love'.''

''Oh.''

''Are you not content with it's meaning?''

''Oh but I am.'' Aurora replied, busily looking for another flower to pick. ''Ah, what about this one?'' She said, holding up another carnation, a deep red this time. A coy smile found a way to her lips, her blue eyes never leaving Maleficent's.

''That one means deep love.'' Maleficent swallowed, anxious for Aurora's response.

''It's the same color as your lips.'' The younger woman blurted out, cheeks reddening visibly, even in the dark of the night.

''Aurora,' Maleficent's voice was as soft as it was ever going to get. ''where are you going with this?''

The girl scooted closer to the faery, still holding the carnation. ''This will go perfectly with your lips, don't you think?'' She said as she gently tucked the flower behind one of Maleficent's pointed ears. The older woman didn't know what to do, so she could only stand still.

As Aurora brought her hand back it traveled to a sharp cheekbone, gently caressing it. Maleficent slowly closed her eyes, not entirely sure where the queen was going with this but not feeling the need to stop the physical contact. The queen's hand traveled to the back of her neck, nudging the faery to bend forward a little. It was then Maleficent realized what the blonde was doing.

''Aurora..'' Her voice croaked.

''I will not do it without your permission, don't be afraid.''

Maleficent leaned her forehead into the smaller woman's.

''You have my permission, _Beastie._''

A shudder went through both of them when their lips met for the first time. Soft, pink ones gently placed on dark red ones. Two slender arms took Aurora's waist captive, pulling her closer to the faery she had been craving ever since they had met. Her lips were the first to part, her tongue asking permission to enter her partner's mouth.

When they broke off their kiss, both of them were speechless. Aurora could feel a slender hand nudging hers. She took her lover's hand and intertwined their fingers. It was Maleficent to be the first to speak.

''I believe your subjects will now have an actual reason to believe the rumors of why you left Phillip.'' She grinned, leaning in for another kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Goodness gracious it's been a while! Life, school and writer's block been getting to me an awful lot, so I didn't work on this fic for quite the time. Very sorry! I promise I'm going to finish this story, but I'm not sure at what speed. As always, your reviews and support are absolutely loved, so keep on doing that! Now, have fun reading :). Love.**

_Aurora walked through the magical forest, the birds humming tunes she recognised in a slumbering part of her brain. She waited for the boy, the prince, to show up and talk to her, but he never came. Sitting down besides a stream she looked up to the sky, darkness enveloping her heart as she lay eyes on the mixture of darkened clouds against a white sky. Trying to rid herself of the fear that came to her at the sight of the omen she formed a bowl with her hands, holding them in the water of the stream. She took them to her face, hoping to wake herself at the pending splash of cool water on her features, but she could only produce a high pitched scream as she realised she had splashed her face with blood._

''Aurora!'' The voice sounded worried. _That voice._ With a gasp she woke, sweat trickling down her face and a horned head hovering over her own.

''I.. We.. Speak.'' _Breathe in. Breathe out._ ''We need to speak. Now.''

The news had come that afternoon. King Hubert had declared war upon the two combined kingdoms, claiming the throne of the Southern Kingdom and the riches the Moors held.

Maleficent and Aurora decided it would be best if Maleficent prepared the Moors, leaving Aurora to prepare for the upcoming battle on her own. She had never been trained in fighting, and she wondered whether or not her own army would fight for a queen that didn't fight with them. So, in between council meetings and doing the most necessary things for staying alive like eating and sleeping, she took up military training.

At the third day she didn't even bother changing out of her training trousers and into a fitting dress for her council anymore, being completely sore and tired from the restlessness she felt when she lay in bed the past days. She pushed through the heavy doors, capturing every man's gaze at the loud creaking of the hinges. Silence had never sounded so deafening, and she held her breath, knowing what was to come.

''My queen,'' one of the young commanders began. ''the Moors have been attacked. The faery's raven has just brought the news, we must act immediately.'' Aurora nodded, fighting back tears she knew could never be shown towards the men of her war council. _Oh Mal, don't you dare die behaving like the heroic fool you are. _She looked over at the raven, cawing for her attention. He held another note tightly in his claw.

''He wouldn't give up that one, your majesty. We believe it's a personal note from the winged woman.'' At that Aurora opened her hand, inviting Diaval to hand it over to her. The bird complied, hopping towards her and placing the letter in her hand. He gave her one last nudge, gaining himself a light kiss on the top of his feathered head and flew back to the Moors, where the war had started just an hour ago.

She had heard them coming, smelling of fear, iron and mead. Having prepared the magical place she called home and was bound to protect she didn't dread them, she was rather glad they decided to take the Moors on first, giving the young queen more time to prepare, both physically and mentally. _Don't do anything rash, please. _Maleficent pleaded in her mind, wishing the girl would never have to experience anything close to war. _She's not going to experience it, not if I can help it._

Before her stood an army as far as her eyes could bring her. To them it must have been a curious sight. An army against one faery. Shivering at the resemblance to the similar events twenty-two years ago she yelled at the top of her lungs.

''Go no further!''

Her wings stretching to their full width, her shadow following her actions, some of the men in the front line started muttering. Much to her pleasure, she realised this time she did invoke horror in the voices of her enemy.

''I speak in the name of queen Aurora of the Southern Kingdom. Her Majesty wishes not to fight with you, King Hubert. Go home and save the lives of these innocent men you brought with you to fight for a crime you tried to commit!''

More men started talking, not yet daring to question their king aloud, but assuredly doubting the cause of the war they were about to fight.

''Silence!''

The thundering voice came from the king Maleficent had spoken to. At once, every men suppressed their voice and lined up tightly. They knew their king would rather have them all vanished than give up now.

''You are the wicked witch that your queen bitch has bedded, and I will not have you ruling over a land that was supposed to be my son's. I will have your head! Attack!''

The spears flew at her, taking only one strong flap of her wings to send them flying to the ground. She took to the air, flying over the army and smacking men down with the power coming from her wings and her magic. She revelled knowing her powers had grown so strong, training them for over two decades since the last war. King Hubert seemed to realise as well, ordering his men to retreat to camp.

''This isn't over, wicked animal!''

Seeing the men fleeing the field, Maleficent flew back to the forest, knowing very well King Hubert would be back with another tactic. For now, she was content with the first strike she had dealt. Greeting the sentinel trees that had watched from the shadows she landed, scanning the woods for Diaval. Figuring he would soon be with her, she started searching her robe for writing supplies. She had only learned to write because Aurora had pleaded with her for months before she gave in, and though she would never admit it to anyone else, she did find it to be rather useful. She rolled out on of the small pieces of parchment and dipped the feather in the small inkpot.

_Queen Aurora, men of the council,_

_King Hubert has set up camp near the Moors. His men have attacked but did not succeed. We are not yet in need of reinforcements, though I would recommend to stand at the ready may the battle seem to turn in his favour. _

_Signed,_

_The Protector of the Moors_

She sighed, writing had been hard for her, and she didn't know how to address humans, but the next letter wouldn't be so hard to write.

_Dear Aurora,_

_Your supposed father-in-law means business, but I have yet to see the boy. I urge you to take care of yourself, and to keep inside the safety of the castle. Do not venture outside of it's walls alone, I don't trust the weakness of Hubert's army, so be prepared to fight a war at two sides. I will see you after this has passed, I promise you that._

_Love,_

_Maleficent_

She found Diaval in a hollow tree, turning him into a man.

''I need you to deliver this to the castle. This one is supposed to only be read by Aurora, don't give it up to anyone but her, understood?''

The raven-turned-man nodded his head in agreement, and she turned him into a raven again, strapping the letters to his paws. Watching him fly away towards the castle she sighed, closing her eyes for a few moments to listen to the soothing sounds the forest produced.

She distinguished the wind softly brushing through the leaves, the light footsteps of a magical creature, the rushing of water in a stream nearby and something she couldn't quite recall. It sounded like breathing, but she knew of no creature that inhabited the forest that breathed so shallow. When it dawned on her it was too late. She could feel herself sink to the ground as the hard object smacked her in the back of her head, and when she openend her eyes again she found she was not even near the place she had last stood.

The only thing she could see was hard concrete and through the only window she could find she saw only iron bars and mountains covered in thick layers of snow.


End file.
